A life she longed for
by jay j
Summary: Trish is looking for love but comes face to face with evil. r & r plz
1. Default Chapter

A life she longed for  
  
Trish was in another dream of that kind and loving gentleman to enter through the door and sweep her off her feet. But then she came back down to earth with a thud as she always did. The sound of her mistress' voice was enough to believe that dreams don't come true. Aimee had already started to think that she had her head in the clouds and that the only love she would experience is from the spider on the windowsill.  
  
She picked herself up and shuffled uneasily to her mistress' bedroom that stank heavily of the cigars she smoked.  
  
"Yes Debra  
  
" Oh, do shut up and fetch my breakfast, you are running terribly late today, what's the matter with you, you stupid child?"  
  
Trish knew she should fight back but how? She had seen what had happened to the others and any life was better than the life they were given.  
  
Aimee stomped to the kitchen where she prepared Debra's breakfast and proceeded upstairs. To which the frail girl was exposed to violent beatings that resulted from a split glass of milk.  
  
Trish had spent the whole night plotting and sobbing in pain. She knew that dreams only happen if you let them and she knew that only one thing was in her way…Debra. She had to get rid of her.  
  
Trish had been so frightened of her but this fright melted away over time as the beatings she received got easier to take and her wounds started to heal quicker. She was just tired of it all and fell into yet another daydream of happiness and loving. Debra soon interrupted this with her cold and thundering voice booming out orders that Trish obeyed.  
  
"Bitch" Trish whispered so silently she couldn't hear herself.  
  
Trish dropped enough household poison in Debra's tea to kill her so that Trish could be free to live out her forbidden dreams.  
  
Trish strolled into the dark room and carried the small tray containing the 'magical' tea and slipped it into Debra's hands.  
  
"What are you so cheerful about you lazy cow?" was Debra's words before placing the tea to her lips and sipping slightly.  
  
Trish watched as Debra grew delirious and faint. She smirked an evil smile as revenge took over her small and gentle body. 


	2. story chap 2

As Trish stepped back from the bed she realized exactly what she had done. She was a murderer. But you would expect such a caring person to be terrified about this but Trish had a cold look on her face and had already started to plan how to get rid of the body.  
  
Revenge took her over and soon she had stolen all that was valuable of Debra and drove to town where she could find a more high-class place to live.  
  
Her nature towards others especially neighbours grew wicked and she never allowed anyone into her life. Even her looks changed. She turned from an innocent looking angel to a person most people would fear to meet at night.  
  
She was still a dreamer though and through such a rough exterior of a young woman there was still hope that one day her prince charming would emerge through the highly polished door of her house.  
  
Trish had met someone but as she had transformed into such an animal she didn't dare speak to the dark stranger. But as Trish ran through the woods hunting rabbits she came directly face to face with him.  
  
Her heart melted with love as she looked up and saw the face of the man she just smashed into.  
  
"Hey, what are you in such a rush for?" smiled the handsome person.  
  
"Erm, nothing I'm just running late that's all." Trish kept her head down before proceeding to run on.  
  
"Wait! I can drive you to where ever you are going"  
  
"Thankyou Mr..?" Trish asked.  
  
"Call, me The Rock everyone else does, what's your name?"  
  
"Trish Stratus. Thankyou for your offer but I only live just round the corner bye" with that she sped on not even looking back.  
  
This was Trish's dream to meet someone special and to fall in love yet Trish's emotions and pride got in the way of this and again ended up dreaming of might happen if The Rock loved her back.  
  
The next day The Rock met up with her and asked her out to dinner, everybody gasped as the much loved man had fallen for (what they believed to be) a horrible woman with no place in anybody's heart. So you can imagine the commotion when The Rock kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
Trish said yes but soon started to hear the murmurs of awe that were directed at such a beast to be loved by a warm-hearted gentleman. She leant against a high wall and bowed her head down and sobbed as the truth hit her.  
  
Nobody likes her and she was the problem she didn't receive the love she wanted. It wasn't Debra's fault. She was an old woman who gave her a home. Sure she beat her but could she blame her mistress or was it her own fault?  
  
Unknown to anyone else Trish was still able to change her ways. She could love The Rock and she could live her fairy tale life she wanted.  
  
But as Trish's stomach fluttered with a warm feeling The Rock's grew sick and queasy as the rumours of Trish hit him hard and he found himself wondering if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. 


	3. story chap 3

The Rock found himself feeling sick with worry and even though his heart told him it was a load of complete lies he had to find out if Trish was the person some people said she was.  
  
He wandered to Trish's house and knocked shakily on the door that stood before him. He trembled as he saw the smiling face that he was in love with but however how hard it was for The Rock he came to say what he had to then he left after Trish couldn't deny The Rock's accusations.  
  
Trish walked into her tiled bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the hideous creature she had turned into and broke down into a flood of tears.  
  
The Rock found out about Debra's death, as she was his great aunt. The Rock had fell out with his aunt a decade ago and never saw her again but his cousin Rikishi had always went round to see his Debra. Rikishi had been to see Debra a week ago and after finding her body in the basement he phoned the police. This turned into a forensic search of the house. Trish was so careless and left behind enough evidence for everyone to know Trish was a murderer.  
  
Trish strolled downstairs to the kitchen and opened the cutlery draw. She looked at her wrist then back at the knife. How hard could it be? She kept asking herself. She knew in her heart this wasn't the answer and reluctantly closed the draw and slumped onto the floor.  
  
She sat and cried all night knowing this was her all time low. She plotted a plan to get away from the neighbourhood that took their small children inside the house away from her.  
  
The next morning she quickly packed her belongings that she would need and with tear stained cheeks she stepped outside at 6 am so no one would see her and drove about 50 miles away.  
  
The air was cold and damp and the strong wind stung her face. A fortnight after she had moved into a small and compact flat. That was it the last straw. Trish fell into a deep depression and knew there was nothing anyone could do to help her.  
  
She stayed in her small one bed roomed flat and hardly ever went out in case someone recognised her, which was unlikely because everyone around her was bitter and never spoke to their neighbours. Not even a simple 'hello' was ever heard.  
  
Trish took a long look at herself in the mirror and saw a sad, lonely and depressed woman. She couldn't take it anymore. She was all alone, she was wanted for murder and this was never the Trish anyone ever knew. She decided that if she was ever going to find her destiny she had to fight for it.  
  
48 hours later she was on a ferry to Italy where hopefully she stood a chance of being the happy and dreamy young girl she once was.  
  
She found herself laid on a beach with her head throbbing madly. She reached up to rub her aching head but realised she couldn't move her arms or legs. She tried to scream but it came out as a croak.  
  
A shadow fell over her and she slowly looked up to see why. The Rock stood arms folded with a sinister expression on his face. Trish wriggled but couldn't loosen the rope that had been tied tightly in three knots clamping her small wrists together.  
  
An angry tear fell quickly down her bronzed cheek and ran into her hair as she lay on her back. One tear transformed into millions of sobs that Trish couldn't control. The Rock fell to the ground knees first and looked softly into Trish's eyes.  
  
He untied the thick rope that bandaged her together and grabbed her and held her close to his chest.  
  
Trish cried with joy this time but this didn't last as she fell unconscious. The Rock hadn't realised just how hard he had hit her. 


	4. story chap 4

Trish drowsily opened her weak eyes and stared around her at first she didn't realise where she was until she saw the nurses.  
  
" Nurse!" She shouted.  
  
Everyone on the ward ignored her call and Trish soon grew frustrated. Trish flung her head back hard and regretted doing so as she felt the throbbing pain it created.  
  
" Hello?" The Rock shouted furiously.  
  
" Can I have a trans-lat-or ple-ase?" he was having a hard time getting the hospital nurses or anyone else to understand him at all.  
  
" O, Rock, thank god."  
  
The Rock ran over to the tired girl that lay on the brilliant white linen. He stroked her hair gently before meeting the translator he asked for an hour ago.  
  
" Can she go home now?"  
  
After a load of Italian words spoken it was announced that Trish could retire to her own bed. But once they were out in the open Trish reminded The Rock that up to now she didn't own a bed in Italy.  
  
The Rock drove the blonde girl to Paris and the two spent a romantic weekend together.  
  
The Rock decided to go back to America and hoped Trish would follow him. And of course after all that had happened to her and how much her life had been screwed up she knew she couldn't let her dreams pass her (again).  
  
After another 3 weeks the couple had settled back into The Rock's house that was a safe 23 miles away from Trish's old neighbourhood. No matter how much she wanted to put things right she couldn't go back.  
  
Trish laid her elbows fiercely on the windowsill of The Rock's home and watched the passers by wondering if they knew how Trish felt at this moment. She drifted into a daydream, just this time she didn't wish a single thing because she had it all. Her birthday was in 8 days and she felt lucky to finally have the life she fantasized about and all before she was 22.  
  
Thinking back she understood just what a life she had. It was a complete roller coaster ride from hell to heaven. Trish could hear the warm sound of The Rock's voice calling her and she began to walk quickly downstairs. But before she even reached half way an icy chill surrounded her and she immediately sensed danger.  
  
The white stained glass door burst open smashing the glass into a million pieces. Two men dressed in black stood and brandished guns in their muscular arms.  
  
Trish tried to run back upstairs to grab the phone on the landing but as she heard a deafening bang and then The Rock's soft voice moaning she stopped and turned round. One of the insensitive men caught up with her and forced her to the ground.  
  
She hit injured head of a stair that gave the man an opportunity to knock her downstairs.  
  
She screamed for The Rock but he was out cold with a gunshot wound to his leg. He had lost a lot of blood and Trish feared that all she had hoped for had been cruelly taken away from her.  
  
She looked around her in desperation and picked the nearest thing to her up. She hit the man that towered over her hard in his knee with a vase. The man shrieked with shock and Trish hit him again this time causing him to fall and hit the vulnerable person across the head with what remained of the vase.  
  
The second armed man gripped Trish's arm firmly and tossed her into a gilded mirror.  
  
Trish blacked out as the second man checked his partners breathing. The mysterious tall man informed the two unconscious people that they had made the biggest mistake of their lives. 


	5. story chap 5

5th chapter already! I hope u all liked the story up2 now.  
  
The Rock flickered his eyes open and stared blankly around him. He saw the beautiful Trish with her small pink silk dress that clung to her small figure before feeling the piercing pain shoot up his left leg. He rolled onto his side to wake Trish. He shook her arm gently and when she didn't wake up first time The Rock grew frightened for his love's safety.  
  
Trish woke with such a force it looked like she had just flown out of the worst nightmare you could imagine. Her small body rigid with fright as she flung her head to the right then to the left to find out where she was. When she saw the concerned face of The Rock she laid back down with relief.  
  
Everything was silent and the cold, white room gave a sinister feeling to Trish.  
  
She looked at the painted ceiling and her thumping heart pounding in her ears. She wondered why all this had to happen to her. She dreamt of a loving caring person to cuddle up to on a dark winter night, but oh no Trish's life had to be well, weird.  
  
A small tear ran down her cheek and glinted in the sunlight shining through the small gap that was described as a window.  
  
One of the tall men walked over to Trish's bed.  
  
"Oh. You do have such a caring boyfriend don't you Trish?"  
  
" What do you mean, who are you anyway and how do you know my name?" Trish asked confused.  
  
" All in good time , all in good time Trish" the dark man answered  
  
"Oh no, you aren't gonna just tell me that and expect me to lie here and not even wonder where the hell we are." Trish argued back.  
  
She was startled as the man put his firm hand around her neck and held her tight to the bed.  
  
" Trish, you don't understand, you are going to do everything I tell you to do or I might be tempted to kill that sorry excuse of a man" – he pointed to The Rock who was trying his hardest to reach his girlfriend and take her away from the danger.  
  
Trish was stunned into a silence that forced tears roll down her face once again.  
  
The other man stumbled into the room and removed his torn balaclava that hid the deep wound Trish had given him with the sharp vase.  
  
" What's your names, please tell us because I keep getting you two mixed up" The Rock pleaded.  
  
The whining man whispered something too quiet for either Trish or The Rock to hear.  
  
As the second carefully took off his balaclava that hid his face, Trish gasped in astonishment. Before her stood Kane with his arms folded.  
  
"K K Kane, how could you?" Trish stammered.  
  
Trish looked at The Rock for him to tell her it wasn't true but looked at a shocked and scared Rock. She faced Kane and whispered 'how could you' once more.  
  
" Oh Trish, didn't you recognise my voice, I mean you should be able to recognise it by now don't you think?"  
  
The Rock turned to Trish with a confused expression on his tanned face. Trish couldn't look him in the eye and felt herself coming dangerously close to leaping to her feet and running away from it all. But Kane would catch her before she even reached the door.  
  
Instead she tried to get some answers from the obviously angry man.  
  
"Who's the other pig?" Trish barked out.  
  
Kane ignored the insult to him and calmly replied that he was his friend.  
  
"You know what a friend is Trish?" he asked which confused The Rock even more.  
  
"Kane, you and me don't exsist in the same sentence no more and what I did doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that u shot my boyfriend and that was uncalled for!" Trish had grown furious and a small evil flame danced in her eyes.  
  
"Trish you cheated on me with my best friend, you split us up, I think that is what matters."  
  
The Rock shook his head and laid down not even caring about whether he will escape alive or not. 


	6. story chap 6

Trish called to The Rock asking him to look at her. He turned his head and stared at the pretty girl who he was in love with and tried his hardest not to be angry with her but it just wasn't enough.  
  
"Trish, you kill my aunt but I find it in me to forgive you…."  
  
"Shhhh" began Trish begging The Rock to keep quiet but he proceeded on with his speech.  
  
"As I was saying, you killed my aunt…."  
  
"Shut up Rock" Trish protested.  
  
"Oh, Trish don't keep secrets, I know who you killed." Kane smirked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"How on earth do you know?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Well you see I've been stalking you from the moment you decided to kill Debra and well I know everything that has happened from then on" Kane spoke with hardly any expression on his face.  
  
The Rock hauled himself to his feet as he felt he should always protect Trish but the mighty Kane just pushed him back down on the bed. This sent yet another paralysing pain up The Rock's leg that had been quickly bandaged.  
  
Trish laid oh her bed and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't understand it. She killed an innocent woman, met The Rock, had come dangerously close to committing suicide then Kane smashes her boyfriend up and kidnaps her. To top it all off he had been stalking her as well.  
  
The Rock asked what Kane what he wanted and the only reply he got was a grunt and a stifled giggle from the second guy. Kane then strode over to Trish's bed and she squirmed uneasily.  
  
Kane shoved the woman back down so she was lying on the bed once again. He let his eyes wander from Trish's pretty face down her body, he paid attention to the silk, revealing dress that complimented her figure. He ignored the frightened gasps from Trish. Then he stroked her blonde hair almost tenderly before grabbing her face so hard it made Trish cry.  
  
He turned to The Rock still keeping a firm hold of Trish and whispered:  
  
"All I want is your girlfriend and lets see about five hundred thousand dollars"  
  
The Rock shouted at Kane to let Trish go but instead he was silenced with a grave blow to his head. The Rock was knocked unconscious immediately and Kane pulled Trish into the next room where he intended to beat her then rape her.  
  
Trish was flung back into the enclosed room about an hour later and she waited for The Rock to wake up. Her dress was torn and her face and arms bruised and cut. She was crying hysterically. When finally The Rock did wake all she could do was cry.  
  
The Rock knew he had to get out of that room but he needed Trish's help.  
  
The next day Kane silently walked into Trish's presence. He ordered her to sit at her own bed away from The Rock. As she did she kicked Kane hard in the lower region and snatched his gun from his right pocket. She nervously pointed the shiny gun at Kane before shooting twice. He was hit only once in his chest.  
  
Trish steadied The Rock to the door and made her exit to the back door. She noticed almost instantly she was in the small town she moved to so Trish stole the first car she could and settled The Rock in the back and drove to his house.  
  
The Rock guessed his house had been raided but that didn't matter. As long he and Trish were alive tat least The Rock knew he would be fine.  
  
He looked at the small girl who was asleep on the couch. A small angry tear ran down his cheek and landed with a splash on the wooden floor. He hated Kane for what he did to Trish and vowed to the sleeping Trish to get revenge. 


End file.
